Any Time, Harry
by AuburnSly
Summary: Not Slash - Light Language - When Harry is captured in a battle, he learns a little more about one of his so called "enemies"...


A/N: I wanted Malfoy to be good in this fic, so he is. This is kinda my take on how he helps the Order out, and how Harry finds out about it. I don't own anything here, by the way.   
  
He'd done it now. He'd gone and got himself captured by bloody Death Eaters. No, not Death Eaters, Death Eater. How foolish could he be, to be beaten by just one Death Eater? And this Death Eater wasn't what he expected at all. He was about Harry's size, with a surprisingly warm tone of voice. He hadn't tortured Harry for information yet, and that puzzled him.   
  
Oh, why hadn't he stayed with Hermione and Ron? It was his own fault for doing this to himself. They had gotten a message from the Order that they needed back up in the Dark Forest. So the trio and a few teachers had come to the rescue, or had come to try to rescue them. The Order was winning when he had wandered off, searching for a Death Eater that had gotten away. Apparently he had wandered farther than he thought because before he knew what was happening, he was tied to a tree, with the missing Death Eater in front of him.   
  
"Bloody hell, Potter," the Death Eater spoke, "you're pathetic. I expected a fight, a challenge. But you were as easy to capture as a lowly Muggle." He stepped closer to Harry, pushing his chin up with his wand.   
  
"You wait, they'll notice I'm gone," Harry threatened. The Death Eater gave a snort of laughter and shook his head in amusement.  
  
"You wish, Potter. By the time they notice you're gone, they'll all be half dead. That's why I'm here."  
  
"What?" Harry spat, struggling against the ropes holding him.   
  
"Merlin, Potter, doesn't the Order tell you anything?" he asked in astonishment.   
  
"What the devil are you on about?" Harry was thoroughly confused by this time. He had given up trying to get out of his binds. The Death Eater gave a sigh of frustration and pushed back his hood.   
  
Harry could feel his jaw hit the dirt under him. There, in the Death Eaters place, was Draco Malfoy. His loose platinum hair fell into his impatient eyes, his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"The Order hired me to keep an eye on you during battles, Potter. Since I'm the son of the Dark Lord's main Death Eater, I'm to be at all the major battles, and Dumbledore decided to take advantage of this," Draco explained.   
  
"B-But, I thought you were on Voldemort's side?" Harry asked.   
  
"That's the point, Potter. If everyone thinks I'm fighting for the Dark Lord, then no one will suspect me to be your secret body guard." Harry could feel the look of confusion on his face. Malfoy, Ferret Face, was his body guard? Since when? And why wasn't he told?  
  
"Potter, I know this is a shock, but could you not stare at me like that? It's unnerving," Draco said suddenly. Harry blinked, realizing he had been staring at Malfoy the entire time.   
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.   
  
"Look, someone from the Order will send a curse into the air when it's safe and that's my signal to let you go. When I do, your supposed to go back looking like you kicked my ass. Personally, I think I could take you, but those are my orders. So get comfortable Potter, we may be here awhile," and with those words, Draco transfigured a stick from the ground into a green plush chair. He dropped himself into it, giving a sigh of relaxation. Meanwhile, Harry was still tied to the tree, taking in all that was just pushed at him.   
  
"Malfoy?" he questioned.  
  
"What, Potter?" Draco replied, annoyance in his voice.   
  
"I was just wondering, why'd you do it?"   
  
"You mean cross over? A lot of reasons really. But the main one was that I didn't want to end up like my father. Sure he has everything he could ever want and enough money to buy what he doesn't have, but when you get down to it, he's just a servant. He's like a house elf, begging for mercy at the feet of his master. He always taught me to be better than that, and that's what I'm doing. Even though I had to rearrange my loyalties a little," Draco flashed Harry his trademark smirk.   
  
"Good enough reason for me," Harry said, resting his head on the tree. Doing this seemed to bring up another question.   
  
"Malfoy?"   
  
"What, Potter?" he seemed even more annoyed than a few moments ago.   
  
"If you're not going to torture or kill me, then why am I still tied to this bloody tree?" Harry wiggled against the ropes to emphasize his point. Draco gave a chuckle deep in his throat.   
  
"Granger's idea. She thought you might try to get away and go back to the battle," he explained. Harry laughed lightly at his best female friend. Leave it to Hermione to think of him running off to save others. Of course, she did tell him he had a 'saving people thing' a few years ago.   
  
The two boys lapsed into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry's gaze was focused on the canopy of branches above his head. A red light off in the distance caught his eye.   
  
"Malfoy," he said, hoping to catch his attention.   
  
"I saw it, Potter," Draco responded. He mumbled the counter curse for the robes under his breath and Harry felt the hold on his chest loosen. He turned his chair back into a stick and watched it fall to the ground. Harry watched him do this, thinking of different times when he wanted nothing more than to wring Malfoy's neck. But now, well, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Hug him maybe? No, to weird. So he settled on calling him by his birth name. Sure it was only a little thing, but it was a start.   
  
"Thanks, Draco," he said, before turning and disappearing into the forest. It could have just been his imagination, but he thought he heard Draco reply.  
  
"Any time, Harry." 


End file.
